Vampire Dream
by Warfang
Summary: Sarah summons Zero to her aid. What could she possibly possess to secure Zero's help? And why is Yuuki insane? WARNING- This is disturbing.


I do not own Vampire Knight! Hell, I barely read the series! (glances at borrowed stack from cousin) Okay, not often.

This idea came to me from a lack of sleep, and if it seems OOC, that's because I forgot a detail to explain the behavior away. I mean, if Kuran can manipulate Zero's natural tendency to protect (as a Hunter) to his own advantage for Yuuki, I figured I could write something this twisted.

WARNING- I find this content disturbing. Use of children as insurance from attacks, and selling of ex-humans. Typical Pureblood dealings. I did not write this with a happy ending in mind, and is severely on the psychotic end for that. Tell me if it counts as too graphic, and I WILL TAKE IT DOWN.

Okay, serious update. I have Art-sinisterika to thank for the thoughtful review that made this better!

On with the Story!

Sarah Shirabuki watched the snow fall outside her window. Behind her, violet eyes gave her a baleful glare, a silver gun pointed at her back.

"….what did you say?"

"I am pregnant with Kuran's child. I want you to protect the baby."

"Fuck no."

"I don't care how you treat the child. Just don't let it die."

The hammer was drawn back on the gun.

"I have had it with being a pawn. I refuse."

"I am begging. A level D. To raise my child. Care for it even. I didn't obtain Kuran's seed through legal means after all."

Silence.

"Would you kill a child?"

She knew that before the words even left her lips that he would put his gun away. That he would cross the room and feel her stomach to confirm himself that she was telling the truth.

The silence dragged on.

"Shit."

The acknowledgement may have been crass, but she could afford to wait for his express word that the child would be safe with him. As safe with him as anything could be from the Kurans when they realized that Zero had custody of a pure blood.

Zero holstered his gun. He wore jeans, with beaten sneakers that were silent when he moved. His shirt was dirty from fighting off her guards that brought him alive and mostly unhurt to her. His jacket concealed the holster. Nothing about Zero was stylish or sexy.

Yet the vibe he gave off from imbibing pure blood and stabilizing was alluring to Vampire and Human alike. Hunters pretended to snob him.

"What are your conditions?" He was kneeling at her side, feeling the bump in her stomach.

Sarah gave him a wan smile. "I do not expect to survive after giving birth. Kuran would never forgive me for this. If he does not kill me outright, he would take the child and humiliate me. I want you to live here until the child is born. You would have knowledge of both societies, and access to spells to hide it and yourself. After it is born, I want you to run. There are several safe houses I've set up that Kuran would look into. Enough time for you to flee and stay hidden until it can learn control."

"….you keep saying it."

"It is gender neutral, and I don't know if my child will survive the pregnancy."

"It's a girl. I can tell."

Sarah gazed out of the window, her expression stoic. A girl….

"What would you name your own children, Kiryuu-san? If you could have them."

Zero snorted. "You think I spend time thinking about things like that?"

"You need to now. The child is all but yours."

Zero glanced to the side, back into the room. The mansion was small, but well fortified. Enough rooms to get lost in, but not enough to feel lonely. The house was well cared for, oddly enough, by humans.

Perhaps any level C that worked for Shirabuki would sell her to the Kurans. The humans were well enough without gossiping about their work.

Zero leaned against the glass in a false show of relaxing. "I would want three children. At least one girl in the group, and I'd name them Yue, Sakura, and Serenity."

"The Moon, the Cherry Blossom, and peace. Odd for a hunter to wish for such fleeting objects."

"I wanted to die for so long, that now I won't drop dead any time soon, I value the intrinsic beauty more."

Sarah threw back her head and let out a startled belly laugh. Not the polite chuckle that she was taught, but something that left her gasping over the welfare of her child.

Her child. While she carried the child, feared for her well being, she was her child.

"Come. I'll show you your room. If you don't like it, you can have any other one you want. I'd prefer if you moved near the nursery once Yue is born."

Zero followed after her.

* * *

><p>The following months were filled with Zero practicing his Hunter magic and watching the news for any signs of the Kurans knowing that Sarah was pregnant.<p>

Sarah offered him her blood in a glass, and Zero drank only once. After that, a full connection to Yue was established. He had drunk from both of her parents, and so the child would recognize him as a parent.

Sarah spent her time managing her people and keeping out of the public eye. It wasn't unusual as the Kurans were taking the Vampire Kingdom by storm, and many people of her court made sure not to draw attention to the fact that they were uneasy with her disappearance.

Zero would have short conversations with Sarah in the evening. She was a truly deranged, psychotic bitch, much like Shizuka. But she did have a sense of humor that made talking to her bearable.

Zero wished that Yuuki turned out like her mother. At least he could kill her for reasons other than ever seeing his once sister as insane. An insane beast. Something he nearly turned into.

Sarah didn't question his odd chuckles.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, he told her more about himself. About the attack that everyone knew about, about who really killed Shizuka, and how his brother seemed to haunt his head.<p>

Sarah quirked to look at him, then rushed to the library. She ripped through volumes of her personal collection, with Zero following at a slower pace to the room. Then, she found the book she was looking for.

Zero looked at her holding the book insistently to him.

"I take it that Vampire Fairy Tales are now part of the deal as well?"

"No. Yes! I mean, what you just said, there are three stories that deal with what you just said, and the curse on Hunter Twins came around at the same time this book was published. Just read it."

Then she went to bed after the excitement. Zero curled up in a couch, and fell asleep to the bed time stories.

* * *

><p>They both feared, if fear was the word, but anticipated was the reality, what would happen if Kaname realized what Sarah had done.<p>

They both knew that there was no way Kuran would be oblivious for a long time. He was the first Vampire King; there was no way he wouldn't realize what was going on.

Zero worked under the unknown deadline, and all that kept Sarah from going mad, was the faint promise that Zero would keep her child safe.

* * *

><p>They were studying the child stories when Kuran Kaname arrived. He shattered the glass in the window and swept in, headed straight for Sarah, murder in his eyes.<p>

Zero stepped between them with a spell on his lips.

The world froze.

"So, you would join our enemy to kill us." Kuran spoke quietly and lowly to the Hunter.

"I am not in league with Sarah. I'm here for my daughter."

The world shattered.

Zero felt the spell push itself around Sarah and concentrate on protecting her as Zero could no longer move. Kaname flung him to the ground and seized the other Pureblood by the throat. Zero fought to get to his feet as Kaname dragged her to the broken glass.

Then, he ran his hand over her swollen stomach.

"This isn't Kiryuu's child. This is mine."

He gave Sarah an enraged look. Sarah quaked in her shoes, but her child was protected. "I stole some from your bed, as is the way when the pureblood line is threatened."

Kaname glared at her. Then, he put his hand over her stomach.

"No!" Zero struggled to his knee, aiming his hands at Kuran and concentrating. He did not want Kuran hurting the child. "Leave Yue alone!"

Kaname's aura sank into Sarah's stomach. The contraction ripped through the Pureblood and nearly felled her. Kaname ignored Zero fighting to get one spell flung out to protect his daughter.

"I have a proposition. You have stolen my first born. By rights, I should kill you and the bastard child. But," Kaname gave a nasty leer, "I have a better idea. You will keep the child, and Zero, on these grounds. If either leaves, I will turn you into a fertile breeding sow and kill the children you bear, starting with ours. My deal is," Kaname held them in suspense for a moment, "that you also bear Zero's children."

The aura sank into his own child. The contractions increased, and then abated. Unhurt, but stunned and dazed, Sarah sank to the ground.

"I will be back in two years for Zero's child or children. If you do not have them, then I kill the bastard." Zero threw a protective shield around Sarah before the glass flew back into the panes and solidified. The cuts from the spray ripped and stung Zero's arms.

Kaname swept out of the room and left through the front door, his curse sinking into the grounds.

Zero crawled over to Sarah and helped her to the couch. He had a servant run for the doctor. Sarah weakly grasped his hand.

"Please, for the child," she sobbed.

Hating himself, Zero nodded.

* * *

><p>Two months later, a healthy girl was born, and christened Yue. Kaname arrived at the party long enough for Zero and Sarah to see him kiss the girl in the nursery after she had been sent to bed.<p>

He stared at her cherubic face with the soft brown hair, and fed her two drops of his blood. Then he was gone.

Zero moved the nursery to be his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sarah was in her bathrobe, standing at the nursery. She swallowed, than composed herself. She knocked.<p>

Zero opened the door, and saw her.

"We're running out of time. He'll know if we don't even try. Please, for Yue. Don't have any stupid ideas that this is for anything else."

Zero nodded, and closed the door. He cast a spell to alert him to anyone entering the room or materializing inside, then followed the Pureblood to her room.

Sarah bit her lip and crawled into the bed. Zero put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Nothing like that." Sarah nodded, and then divested herself of her clothes. Zero was a handsome man, even if he was a level D. Well, in the strictest sense of the word, he was an ex-human. But he was not that far below her in power- no.

He was equal to a Pureblood Vampire in power. He had fought off Kuran Rido, and not that long ago, the very Kuran Kaname that had threatened her daughter.

No. Not her daughter anymore. Kiryuu's daughter, sealed to his care on the hour she was born. Bound to her Kuran father by the faint aura that still clung to her.

Zero stripped. He was beautiful. He had rippling muscles and had taken to intense study to keep up with his charge. She relied on her natural beauty and looks.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Zero knelt before her.

He kissed her thighs.

* * *

><p>Sex against the wall with someone who can support your whole weight is different than a donation of sperm injected into you.<p>

Sarah found that sex with Zero wasn't unpleasant, but Zero was obviously not thinking about the fact he was thrusting into a Pureblood. But he wasn't a bad lover either. She orgasmed several times in the first coupling.

But no child came of the coupling.

* * *

><p>They tried multiple times a day. Sarah was worried that they would have to find a Nanny for the child so that they could trust and take to bed for a week to conceive. She voiced the concerns to Zero, who frowned.<p>

He told her that he thought Vampire Physiology was stopping her from conceiving, because she was 'unsatisfied' with the thought of producing his offspring.

That had started water works. She wanted her children to be safe, she howled. She just wanted them to be happy, and damn Kuran for threatening them.

Zero gave her reassuring touches and just held her that night.

The next time they coupled against the wall, Sarah felt the difference the next day with her pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Word got out to the Vampire Community that Sarah Shirabuki was sleeping with Zero Kiryuu. It was even more shocking that she would keep the child.<p>

Kaname's inner circle turned to him for confirmation. Three months after fearing for her children's lives and the world they faced, Kuran announced that he had made the match between Shirabuki and Kiryuu.

Why?

Because she had stolen seed for his first child.

The public scandal ripped through the community. Then the masses began to applaud him.

What a daring move, and so controlling, to bring the thief to her knees by forcing her onto a nearly insane partner. That would teach her and her insane brood.

Kaname announced that his child was safe, and would soon be joining his family again. That only Sarah would be able to leave the mansion, as he had a curse upon the Kiryuu line.

For some reason, the Hunters were silent on this. The Vampires assumed that they had forsaken the rogue Hunter, and were trying to avoid another war, as it was a Pureblood social issue, and did not concern the welfare of humans.

The Hunters had been written by Zero to stay out of it.

* * *

><p>Sarah screamed in pain. The contractions could not be coming this soon, she could lose her baby! The doctor came running through the storm with his bag, the car having broken down.<p>

The baby was delivered on the stroke of midnight, crossing into the New Year, and Sakura screamed with her small lungs defiance against the world.

The first of Zero's children nearly died within the hours of her birth. Only the Pureblood and mix of human blood from the servants kept her alive.

Yet when Zero held his first born in his hands, he wondered at her, and loved her.

* * *

><p>Kaname wrote to them. They still had a year, and he was expecting children. Sarah nearly cried and burned the furious letter she wrote to reply about how she nearly lost the first child.<p>

Zero soothed her, and said they could wait until Yue and Sakura were stable. Two weeks later, Yue was crawling about and a dedicated human nurse was tending Sakura.

Sarah thought about a future were her children would be happy, and crawled onto the couch with her legs spread and braced for the rough thrusts.

Zero kissed her pearl until she was wet then thrust slowly with his fingers, taking his time. Sarah screamed and spat curses at him.

"That's right, you stupid slut. We are still alive, and we don't roll over for some Pureblood who thinks he owns us."

Sarah twisted around and threw him under her, forcing Zero down and riding him, to prove she was still in control and could care for her children. This was destroying her. She was going mad under Kuran's threat.

She wasn't even fighting back. Not even for her children. Sarah slowed down to a fast pace and thought about what she could do to preserve her future. For her children.

Kuran received a polite letter and pictures of the family in the mail a week later.

He grinned and called Yuuki to the study. So Shirabuki wanted a fight for her family? He would indulge her. Then he would banish her to the farthest realm of his kingdom and only allow her to visit his family.

Sarah was sorely mistaken that she was the only Pureblood that saw Zero as a potential breeding partner.

Yuuki entered the room and read the mail aloud to him. Then, she fell quiet and pensive.

Kaname watched as she came to a decision and left the room. He felt a burst of Pureblood aura, and then Yuuki came back in with an empty photo album.

She grinned ferally at her supposed brother.

"So that he doesn't feel lonely." She explained succinctly.

Kaname gave a low growl as she slid the pictures in and charmed them from water and fire, ensuring that they would stay. Then Yuuki slide the album onto a side table. She demurely walked over to him.

Kaname pushed back from the desk.

"Oh, we know my first time will be with Zero panting and mewling underneath our gazes, driven mad and wanting to feel us over him. But you, dear brother," She knelt before him, "you require matriarchal services. How do you want yours today?"

"Just suck me off, Yuuki, and then bring a whore to our spare bathroom. I love watching you kill them slowly in pleasure."

Yuuki bobbed her head and undid his pants.

* * *

><p>Zero felt a chill. Sarah was far along in her third pregnancy, and they were still anxious about the child's future.<p>

Yue was starting to become very good not just at crawling, but also climbing. She could scare the human staff, who were bitten quite often, but weren't scared by it. They assimilated rather well into the Vampire's society.

They also drenched any elite level B Vampires who thought they could drop by un-announced to mock the Pureblood. Funny how Kaito was in the region where the workers lived when the Vampires attempted to harass (attack, maul, and kill) the workers when they left the mansion for the weekend.

It was coincidental. Really.

Sakura's health continued to improve, and she only looked weak like her namesake, but she also brought joy to the room.

Zero's third child, Serenity, was a male.

He worried about the Pureblood practice of interbreeding children. Shirabuki laughed at him.

"It's really not that common. We just live that long and are so paranoid, we wouldn't want another Pureblood in our beds unless we controlled them. We're not very trusting creatures. Well, I trust you to love, care, and provide for our children. I know my resources are not as vast or growing as the Kurans are, but I can supply for all of our livelihoods. I just….writing to Kuran. Do you think that he'll accept my surrender? I shall go mad and kill myself if I lose the children. You, not so much."

Zero nodded in understanding. They didn't care for the other, but they did understand the other. The past two years had driven them together for support. In a few more months, just weeks after their son is born, Kuran would be returning to hand them his ultimatum on the three children.

Zero would kill Kaname if he hurt his children. He just wished that he could be there to see his children grow up. Killing Kuran would certainly mean taking the Pureblood with him.

* * *

><p>Yuuki hummed a song as she brushed the hair of the terrified level C. Her insane quirks had nearly destroyed the gently girl she had been as a human. Instead, she had researched her exposure to Rido and Shizuka, and had found her own psyche to have been fractured.<p>

Focusing on Zero's problems had distracted her from her own insane musings.

The nude blonde before her was silent. Not even quiet 'uhns' escaped her mouth. She was kneeling before the sink, her hands tied up over the marble slab. Her legs were spread, ropes tying her legs off to the side and spreading her.

She was beautiful, in a curvaceous, bouncy way. Her thighs were wet and sticky. The strings of six medium silicone balls hung between them, a vibrating wand on low between them. The balls bounced and jerked as the switch went from low to high, but Yuuki's hands were braiding her hair.

Leaning in a bored manner against the wall, Kaname watched the girl twitch through disinterested eyes. He leered at his wife. Yuuki finished pinning the Vampire's hair into place, and stood up. Unlike her counterpart, she was dressed in her lingerie, black with a rose lace in the design.

She left the bathroom and came back with a box. She opened it up and pulled out a silver knife.

"My technique isn't perfect, but that's what you are for."

The level C nodded and breathed deeply, relaxing. The shallow cuts burned. Kaname watched the insane glint in his wife's eye, poised to interrupt. Yuuki started to take deep breaths.

Soon, the insane glint started to be forced back, started to vanish.

"That's a good girl. That's a loyal girl. Who's a pretty slut? Who? Yes, it's you." She stroked over the cuts and healed them.

Kaname watched as Yuuki fell into a part of herself where the human was in control. The level C showed explicit trust in her mistress. Soon, Yuuki, healed the level C, then the wand clicked on high. The terror stilled in her eyes.

"You will not move from here until you hear us return from our evening out. If one bead drops out, you will be severely punished. You will cum, even if you pass out. If you cum less than five times, I will tie you to the table and have the dogs fuck you. Understood?" The words were said sweetly, catering to the level C's need to please her mistress. The internal need to be rewarded and punished by those she exalted. The level C nodded.

Kaname smirked, and slowly watched as a bead string began to pull out of her as Yuuki walked away. The level C did not give her master a wild look. Instead, she clenched her insides and fought to keep the bead inside. Kaname watched her break into a sweat with a disinterested face, a dark gleam in the depths of his eyes.

Then he pushed all of the beads deeper into her. "Such a greedy slut my wife has." He commented to the air, and left the bathroom. They had an important ball to attend, and taking their frustration out on the willing servant had helped ease them.  
>They would be able to handle to social scene with no problem, even if someone brought up the topic of Kiryuu.<p>

The level C suppressed choked sobs as the nipple vibrators floated over and attached themselves, turning on high.

* * *

><p>The ball was a success. Yuuki was stunning in her black and red dress, so visually different from the white with gold trim she had worn a few years ago. The elite murmured to themselves about the complete angle in their midst, and congratulated Kuran-sama on such a perfect wife.<p>

Kuran accepted their praise.

Yuuki met up with business partners for purely social reasons, leaving work in the work place and helping them relax. Everyone loved her. She was sweet and kind, with a belief that everyone could do better.

She also set tasks that she could accomplish. Not too easy, and was always in earnest. The biggest Hunter Vampire mixer that was safe compared to all other meetings was hosted annually in her name, after all.

She refrained from commenting on Sarah's position, as Zero was her once brother and she disliked the topic.

In reality, she would have leveled the ball room if anyone had reminded her that Zero was in bed with Sarah. Only Kaname would have been left unscathed, hardly batting an eye at the destruction.

* * *

><p>They returned at eight in the morning. The level C had fainted in the bathroom, never struggling against the restraints. Yuuki changed out of her clothes, and sent for another servant to take the level C back to her rooms. Then she went into the bathroom.<p>

Kaname leisurely undressed himself, listening to his wife rouse the level C.

"Hello, bitch. I see you performed marvelously. Let's take these off now, and get these out- whoops, all of them at once. That had to hurt. Aw, damn. You're clamping down on the vibrator, that'll hurt to take out. Just relax, breath, that's a good girl, that's a fine girl, you are a wonderful slut, so responsive to your master's demands. Such a whore with your legs spread out and your greedy hole refusing to let go. Ah! There we go."

Yuuki spoke softly and commandingly to the servant. She no longer lived in a world where she could just say thank you.

Though she had experienced culture shock, she adjusted very well. She somehow still valued people and loved them, cherishing their self worth, where so many other vampires would have just cut the servant lose and thrown her out to die.

He had a wonderful wife.

The other servant kept her eyes downcast and carried the level C out. She was stopped by Yuuki suddenly, and kissed savagely. An aphrodisiac slipped into her mouth, and she swallowed.

Yuuki gave her a smile, as though her lipstick wasn't messed up.

"She's tender right now, so let the dogs sate you." The servant nodded and left. The dogs were quite happy to mount her willing body in their kennel before the level C came to her senses and rushed to relieve her by opening up the court yard to the dogs.

Kaname watched the servants go. "You're in a mood tonight, princess. If I didn't know the servants were into that, you would be punished."

Yuuki ducked her head as her face fell into a serious expression. "It's been nearly two years. I've tried to keep my anxiety in check, but the letters…punish me. I should have come to you first when the urges started up again."

Kaname studied his little sister. Then he reached out and raised her head.

"Today ,you sleep. You will come to the northern tower in exactly a week for your punishment. But," he hugged her, "stop worrying, Yuuki. Everything will be fine. Perhaps I could make Sarah into a nurse maid to be taunted and shut up inside the mansion. If I bind her to one spot, others would kill her. I'll need more time to think about this. But, Zero will be ours. And his children will know us."

He pulled back, and tilted her face up to his for a kiss. "You will bear Zero's children and be complete again. And bear my children after that. You will be sane with touches of insanity. My precious Yuuki, we will have the family so many denied us."

Yuuki nodded. Kuran smirked, and slapped her. Anyone less than a Pureblood would have jerked to the side from the force. As it was, Yuuki's head whipped to the side.

"That was for not coming to me first. Now, go to bed." He kissed her forehead. Yuuki crawled under the sheets and stayed awake until Kaname joined her, their nude forms pressed together.

They never went any further. Her first was for the silver haired male living with the thief.

* * *

><p>Zero gasped in pain as the curse shrank to encompass the house. Sarah screamed at his children to get inside, and then carried Zero into the house herself.<p>

The nursemaid was in utter terror, but she turned her back to the chocolate haired man with the glowing red eyes, in a vain attempt to protect the silver haired male in her arms.

"You….are the nursemaid."

"They wanted to see a bit of sun. He was napping and woke up fussy." The human was paralyzed, and Kaname ran invisible hands up her ass, and slide them between her thighs, down to her ankles. Then he began to pull them apart. The human choked as she was pulled in half.

She refused to drop the infant.

Kaname stopped when he heard the click of a gun.

"Sarah, take them outside. I have a sudden urge to talk with Kuran." The gun fired just past Kaname's head. Kaname didn't even twitch.

Zero growled low in his throat. Kaname thanked his sister for suggesting that he take a leather coat, as it was lying over his lap and hiding his reaction to the growl.

Had he known what he was doing to the Knight all those years ago? On some level, Kaname suspected that he had coveted the fierceness the level D had shown him, and wished to preserve the person.

Sarah helped the girl leave and comforted her, passing her off to the rest of the staff and sealing them into a panic room that Zero had made, should the elite Vampires try to pull anything.

It wouldn't stop Kaname.

Sarah rounded up his children that she loved so much and went to the main parlor. Yue babbled on the couch from the powerful aura she recognized, but both Sakura and Serenity shivered in fear for their father.

Sarah repressed her shivers and sang quietly to them, calming them. She wished that the children not be harmed. Let her die if she should die, but let the children go unpunished.

* * *

><p>Zero reloaded the gun and watched Kaname. "I will take any punishment you deal out Kuran, but don't you dare attack one of the servants."<p>

"Fine."

Zero narrowed his eyes at Kuran. The Pureblood was relaxed, sitting in the couch in the nursery that was Zero's room. Three cribs were in here, and a pallet on the floor for any extra help. A hammock had been Zero's bed for the past two years.

"Tell me; is she any good in bed?"

"I wouldn't know. We never fucked in the bed. Or were ever completely on a flat surface for that thought."

Kaname schooled his face, but he could imagine the thrill Yuuki would have at those words.

"But that's not the point here, Kuran, what's your ultimatum?"

Kaname smirked inside.

"Yuuki has encountered a problem. She's insane, and needs a source with her original human blood to preserve her nature. I believe that you can provide that." Kaname stood and crossed the room to the frozen Hunter.

"I know that the thought of Yuuki, dear, precious Yuuki, turning into the insanity of a level E would bring you running to save her, but what would happen if people thought their princess was mad? They would riot and kill my wife. I won't have that."

Kaname nuzzled against Zero's cheek, watching and listening to the pants of breath as Zero dealt with the news.

"You see, I can't just kill all of the Vampires in existence either to preserve her safety that would make her sad. So instead, I let Sarah steal my seed. I knew she would run to you. And from there, you become mine."

Fangs sank into the seal on Zero's neck. The power of the seal flares and breaks as Kaname drinks from him. The need to prevent Zero from falling to level E….Kaname leaves a trace of the magic, so that Yuuki could still immobilize Zero in case he tried to run away. Kaname steps back and catches Zero as he crumples. The Hunter is gasping for breath as the Blood Bond runs through him.

"Don't worry- you'll be bonded to Yuuki as well by morning. We'll explain more then."

Kaname swept the fainting Zero up into a princess carry, and left for the main parlor. Sarah is there, rocking the infant to sleep. Ichijo Takuma, Akatsuki Kain, and Aidou are there as well.

They each take a child and wait for his orders.

"You thief."

Sarah bites her lip, and raises her eyes to meet Kaname's. She regrets nothing. She only fears for her children.

"They will be taken under my care and raised as Kurans with their siblings, and treated no differently. You will never approach unless sent for. But you will not be allowed near Zero. This is a trying time for him, and I want him to transition with as little pain as possible."

Sarah sank to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you." She wept. Kaname gave her a cold gaze.

"Takuma, you Aidou and Kain are to find level B vampires under your sway. I want you to charge them with the 'keeping' of this thief. You will be required to make sure that they do not kill her, but anything else is fair game. I would rather you not sully yourselves with her. Any child she bears is exclusively yours, unless you beg for me to grant her one child. I will be sending my own orders to concur when Zero settles in so that everything is ready. You won't be lonely for long, Sarah. I suggest you get ready, and send the humans home. We wouldn't want them walking in and gossiping, now would we?"

Sarah inhaled a ragged breath. "Thank you." She was no idiot what Kaname had done would ruin her for the rest of her life. But the chance to see her children again….she could handle this humiliation.

Kaname left the mansion with his prizes.

Once they were gone, Sarah went to the servants and told them that for their own safety stay in the village. "I will be humiliated, but I won't be killed. My status is protecting me even now. Take your pay, and your recommendations. Take care."

The humans filed out, biding her good-bye.

It was sunset of the next day when Takuma, Aidou, and Kain arrived with two servants each of their choosing. Sarah served them tea in the backyard, a polite hostess, and then it started when Aidou reached over and unlaced the strings in the back of her sundress.

"We are not sorry for this, you brought it on yourself." His eyes were flat and hard when he tells her this.

Takuma and Kain leave, returning with Kaname's sealed letter. The six nobles sign and seal their allegiance and understanding.

The three leave, and Sarah is left with the six nobles. She squares her shoulders, and then one of the braver ones walks over and pushed her onto the table.

Sarah bends willingly. By now, Kaname had his eyes and ears in the mansion to watch everything. The nobles have their own powers, but rather than use them, one of them pulls a bull whip out of their luggage and walks forward. The other four settle in to watch.

Sarah's sensitive hearing catches the servants preparing dinner. Constructs from one of the nobles-

No.

This was a Purebloods power.

But what Pureblood could give movement, 'life', to a construct? Kaname had no such power…which meant that Yuuki had to have been the one to be dabbling in her powers.

Sarah felt her insides freeze and melt.

No wonder the Purebloods had targeted Zero. He was the prize all along. Sarah cursed herself for not realizing sooner that all Yuuki and Kaname wanted. The children were just tools to control Zero, for the Purebloods had no emotional connection to anything except Zero.

_Zero….protect our children. You are what is most important to the Purebloods as a mean to an ends right now_.

"Let's show you what happens when you trespass against Kaname-sama, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Zero groans and rolls over. His children are close by, and someone is cooing over them. He struggles awake and looks for the person.<p>

Yuuki is off to the side, and she is quite happy to giggle over the infants. Then she bids the servants to take them away to care and sooth. Kaname promises them fates worse than death if the children aren't cared for in the utmost fashion.

"Those are now our children, and will be treated as such."

Yuuki nodded as the servants bowed and left. Then she turned to her once brother lying on the bed.

"Hello, Zero. I've missed you."

"…..promise to kill you."

Yuuki smiled at him in a sad fashion. "I only said that so that you would continue to live. Will you live without needing to kill me, or shall I sleep with one eye open from now on?"

"…you already died. Kuran says I'm here to save you."

Tears fell out of Yuuki's eyes. "Are you here to save me?" she whispered.

Zero didn't answer.

Yuuki dashed her tears with her hand and waited.

"Fuck me, I'm still in love with you, you idiot. I'll save you. No strings attached."

Amazing what one could say when their own children were in danger. Zero had no doubt that Kuran was putting a show on when he told the servants to take care of the children. He could just as easily change that order and kill them.

Yuuki felt more tears well up. Kaname had to lead her sobbing form to Zero, and then stood back as Yuuki bit into Zero's neck. She drank a few mouthfuls, and then laved the wound close. Her body went into a spell as the blood converted into her body and left a stronger imprint on her mind.

The Hunter Spell that Zero had research with Sarah, the one where Ichiru was still part of his psyche, meant that none of his memories transferred to Yuuki. Only the strongest emotions he was feeling would leave and impression, and a newborn Pureblood like Yuuki wouldn't know the difference.

"When she wakes up, she'll be more like the Yuuki you and I know. But that won't remove her Pureblood tendencies completely."

"Are you volunteering to tell me what I'm in for?"

"She's sadistic. On a level that would be reminiscent of Rido, if she wasn't incline to care to keep her tasted in line with the servants. She set the dogs on a servant who wanted to be raped by them. I was- she horrified me. I thought I had to kill her, and then the servant came in, scratched and bloody, and thanked her. Thanked her. Kissed her feet. Then a dog followed her in while she was still on the ground, and Yuuki ordered her to not move until her third orgasm. After her second, she hypnotized the girl into believing that she couldn't orgasm a third time, and had other dogs brought in. The entire mansion watched when Yuuki finally told her about the mongrel found in the street and brought in to satisfy her. Then she said the command word, and the girl orgasmed. She thanked her. Again."

Kaname shook his head. "I had no idea that it would be this bad, and I didn't know what to do. Then Sarah somehow figured out that Yuuki was unfit for children in her current state, and decided to take matters into her own hands."

Kaname felt a dark urge to call up the nobles that Takuma, Aidou, and Kain had selected and send them personal items to harass Sarah with as well. Items that made Yuuki nervous, that she was building up trust to use with him.

"I- I'm going to be sick." Zero wrapped his arms around the sleeping princess. "She- she's been going through that and knew I could help her curb it? Yuuki….."

Kaname felt a pang of jealousy, and then an elation of pride. Zero would never abandon them. He loved them.

Even if Zero didn't realize it, he never truly stopped being the sweet, caring boy that he was before Shizuka made a bid for him. She attempted to ruin the altruistic boy that tried to save a level E when he was told all Vampires were evil.

To attempt- no, to wish to save someone from their sealed fate, that was what attracted the Purebloods to the silver haired demon.

Because any average person would be drawing away from Yuuki, not pulling her closer and murmuring how everything would be better now. Stroking her hair and giving her light kisses on the forehead.

Kaname watched as Zero fell asleep from the emotional drain.

He decided not to tell Zero that the girl had sobbed for more, and that Yuuki kicked her, and then set three dogs on her at once.

The mansion had applauded their mistress for showing dominance and mercy. The girl had spent the night chained in the yard, her ass raised for any passing dog, smelling like a bitch in heat. Yuuki had cried into his shoulder in the morning, sobbing about what was wrong with her, and wishing to be like her old, gentler self.

She was genuine. Yuuki was in turns terrified with herself, and needing a means to release that fear. Kaname promised to be that release until he could find a cure. All she had to do was ask for her punishment, owing up as a good girl.

He shivered, remembering placing her on the rack and turning the wheel. Yuuki had screamed, before telling him that she learned her lesson, trying to tempt him that she would be good.

Kaname looked into her eyes and saw her begging him to not let go. That she was talking because she could, that this was a false stage. She was half-mad, insane, and she needed a cure when her mind told her how to get him to stop.

Yuuki lost the fight. Always. Kaname would push her until she actually broke, and truly said, "I'm sorry."

Not any honey-covered word could get him to let go, until he knew that Yuuki was saner than when she entered the chambers.

Thus began Kaname's search for a cure. There was no antidote for madness, but now Yuuki had the ability to temper it.

"Don't be sorry, Zero. I'm turning her lose on you soon. You'll be our lover, and your children will fall in love with ours and provide a superior race of Vampire Purebloods- ones that actually give a damn for others."

After all, hadn't he started the entire game with the intent to find a better breeding for his own race? He was the founder of the Vampire races of Purebloods. He was disgusted with how the world had become corrupted, how Vampires forgot that they were to check the human populace for balance.

How they terrorized humans.

Yet in the darkness, he had found two gems that made it all worthwhile. The change in his parents for co-existence, and the birth of Yuuki that was to herald the broken union made whole again.

The other gem was Zero. The boy was sweet, a good match for Zero, but like any rose bush, needed to be trimmed, watered, weeded, and fertilized to grow strong.

The introduction of his unique genetic make-up to the family was as important as his human ability to feel.

Yuuki had a taste of humanity, but all it did, as he had suspected, was temper her insanity. Zero would stabilize the Pureblood race.

They would create a stronger, purer race of Purebloods by breeding with Zero.

So then why, why had he developed the human feeling of regret? Or the symptoms thereof. He wanted Zero to join them of his own freewill, to never learn of Kaname's designation of him as a stud.

…..Perhaps something in the way Zero bite him had started to alter him as well. For better or worse, they were joined forever now.

Kaname only prayed that when Zero woke up immobilized the next few mornings with Yuuki fucking him while Kaname eagerly watched and touched him that Zero would understand.

That, or forgive them someday.

* * *

><p>Sarah sobbed as she descended on the icicle again. The nobles lacked the powers that Kaname's inner circle did, but the constructs could supply whatever the nobles lacked. Yuuki truly was a sadistic bitch! The nobles had powers such as illusion, and trading.<p>

One of the nobles had Kuran's permission to transfer the 'life' from of the constructs onto a machine that thrust in and out of her. They had strapped her down, filled her with a silver dagger, and left to recuperate for the day.  
>They had left her in the sun at the merciless pace of the machine.<p>

Now, the other five were catching up on correspondence and planning what to do next. The sixth one came out in the evening air. He released her and brought her inside, laying her on a table. He claimed that it was so she didn't wear out so fast. Her sundress was long gone, and she was kept nude. It was a perfectly acceptable state to be in, and she was ashamed of nothing.

The sixth one sat in her lap, and lifted a breast to his mouth. The milk came into his hot cavern, and Sarah mewled in protest at the lewdness.

She froze in horror.

"Well, well. Now we know what turns her on."

Sarah felt the first pangs of humiliation. This would follow her for the rest of her life. The pictures in her head of Yue, Sakura, and Serenity flitted across her mind's eye.

She could take this punishment.

* * *

><p>Zero woke up to his body being washed. Yuuki was in the bath, singing a nonsense song while washing and Kaname scrubbed him. He was sitting in Kaname's nude lap.<p>

"She wanted to explain first. Personally, I'd have left you to figure it out."

Zero gave Kaname a questioning look. Then he realized that he couldn't voluntarily move. Yuuki slide over.

"You see, Zero, in order for me to be sane, I need sex from you. Copious amounts. For the rest of our lives, actually. Kaname and I are ready to keep you as our doll if that's needed. But we want even more for another brother. Say you'll be ours?"

The pressure was relieved from his throat.

"You are out of your mind."

Kaname put his hand out to Yuuki as her face fell.

"Technically, that's not a no. Give him some time to think."

Think? Think! Zero inhaled deeply to yell at them, and calmed himself down instead. If he started yelling and turned into a doll, how would he keep his promise to Sarah? Who would care for Yue, Sakura, and Serenity? No, he hadn't thought. He just said the first thing that went through his head. Zero fell silent as he contemplated where his life was.

He was on his own with two daughters and a son. He needed to be there for them. He missed Yuuki over the years, and had thought of her when bedding Sarah. Kaname was a bastard, but a bastard with values and a manipulative streak. They needed him. They were offering a family.

A manipulated, emotionless family with issues, but maybe one day they could come to care for each other. He would be lying if he said that he never cared for Yuuki. He had been quite willing to die to protect her, and if the Yuuki he knew once, if a part of her was alive, if she needed him…

"You are offering me a place as your equal in the family, come hell and high water, peace and troubles? To never abandon me, nor forsake my children? To scold me and to love me? To let me do stupid, silly things like bring you both flowers that I thought would look nice on the breakfast table? To allow in public that I mean something to you?"

Zero's voice strained with emotion.

"I have my brother dead and in my head. I have an ugly past, and you're part of it. Are you willing to work towards our collective happiness? Even if we….even if we sometimes want to kill each other?"

Kaname swallowed thickly. Yuuki looked at him, and then she faced them both.

"I, Yuuki Cross Kuran, do solemnly swear to love and cherish my idiot brothers, who I may antagonize, but I earnestly wish and will work for our collective happiness. I also wish for my children to grow up in the world that their grandparents wished to create."

The relieved expression was gone from Zero's face, too slow for the Purebloods to have missed. But rather than show that they were hurt by Zero's fractured faith in them, they schooled their expressions. They would tell Zero one day, when they were a happy family.

Kaname inhaled deeply, before his hands found one of Zero's and Yuuki's.

"I am Kuran Kaname, the first of the Kuran line. I couldn't ask for better life partners, mostly because I don't wish for anyone else, and mostly because you two will kill anyone who tries to replace you. I will always sincerely endeavor to our happiness and the well-being of our family. I will never forsake either of you, or both of you. I will forever strive for the love of our family. If I disappear at odd times, that is because I am working to save our family."

"So, do we need a judge? Oh!"

Zero straightened up as the binding falls away from him. The Blood Bonds sing through the three of them. Zero, experiencing the Bond internalizing the vows, arched his back in surprise. Kaname keened lowly, and Yuuki held onto her brothers, collapsed onto them.

"We are a psychotic bunch, and we're in love." Yuuki murmured into them. Then, she mounted Zero. "I do believe that we'll be starting those copious amounts if you want to."

Zero grinned at her, catching her soft flesh in his mouth and nipping. "I do believe I want to ravish our sweet wife. I hear you have a kink?"

Yuuki nodded. "Not important right now, just ?"

Zero felt the other hand stroking him to life, and then guiding them together.

"I take it you'll be entering me to set the pace?"

Kaname moaned and felt his head roll back and his eyes flutter before being brought back by Yuuki's squeal of pain before she groaned in satisfaction.

The Bond was humming, telling their partners what they wanted by how they felt. Yuuki knew Zero wanted her before she mounted him. She felt Kaname's fear and adoration for her.

She felt them reciprocate her love.

That was all she ever wanted.

* * *

><p>Yue, Sakura, and Serenity slumbered on. Their fathers are making mommy scream again, but the young toddlers know that mommy loves it.<p>

They might be sent to Aunt Sarah, who always has six nobles around her at all times. She only visited them once, and she was so happy.

Mommy was telling them that Aunty Sarah was barren, but that meant that she was happy with their four cousins, but there wouldn't be any more cousins.

But Mommy might have another sibling for them when they come back.

* * *

><p>Yuuki frowns and updates another construct. Zero had gone out with Kaname, reinforcing the seals around the property.<p>

Sarah was adoring the children in the courtyard. She was still so beautiful, but she and Zero behaved as nothing more than friends. In fact, Sarah had preferred her own tormentors whenever Yuuki tested her.

Finally, the woman approached her and confessed that she had no intent to steal Zero.

"Whatever you're doing, you're building a true relationship with him. Besides, I was broken years ago by my tormentors. No, they don't drink from me. I….I wear a collar. I can't even look at you without their permission. And I love where I'm at."

Yuuki filed away that Sarah was in a D/s partnership, one where she had six very strict Dominants.

"That's okay. I expect that you will die in that state. Myself, I broke down and told Zero last month. About why we chose him. He…he asked if we were still a family. If Purebloods could even…"

Sarah felt a cold fear zing through her.

"And then he stopped and said your name."

The frozen hiss of fury that came out of Yuuki turned the grass around them brown and dead. "He said that you selflessly chose your child over your life. That we were capable of human emotions. And he forgave us."

Tears dripped down Yuuki's face, her back to Sarah. She wouldn't give the disgraced Vampire the courtesy of even seeing her face. Of acknowledging her.

"That brave, stupid man. He's so proud as a Hunter, and he admitted to us, that he was writing to Kaito in the Hunter's Association that Kaname and I were sane and stable. This whole time, we've been using each other."

Yuuki kept her back straight. She would not break down crying.

"Ah." The sound of recognition in Sarah's voice broke the silence.

"So, he also gambled at a chance for love. To throw all that he had worked for into the wind for one shot at being happy. Just like you and Kuran-sama did."

When Yuuki whirled on her, Sarah's head was bent.

"For all of you mal intentions, all three of you put your hearts into this chance at life. And from the dirt that feeds the plants, a beautiful garden is made, is that not true?"

Yuuki dashed her hand across her face.

Damn it. That actually made sense. Zero was a powerful Hunter, made all the more powerful from his imbibing of Pureblood blood. He wouldn't just roll over and commit to a relationship.

Not unless it was to preserve the peace between Vampire's and humans.

Yuuki felt shock race through her numb body. Had Zero ever meant anything he had ever said to them? Had he sacrificed himself so that the Purebloods he reviled so much would never come to be again, never slaughter another family, never leave an orphan crying in the snow?

….Did Zero love them? Love her? Love Kaname? Was it all just his job?

Yuuki growled.

"If he's married to his job, I'm getting them divorced. I can't manipulate as well as Kaname, but I'm good at covering my tracks."

Sarah laughed. "Kuran-sama, calm down. Before you go storming off, demanding to know if he loves you, think about what you're about to do. Please."

Yuuki turned a displeased glare upon the other female. She snipped a piece of hair off of Sarah's head. Taking a deep breath, Yuuki reigned in her temper.

Sarah stood very still.

"…I'm behaving the same as I did at Cross Academy. Running off to find Zero and demand answers. Shit. I'm in love with him, and-"

Yuuki felt warm tears pool in her eyes. Whenever she ran to find Zero, he would protect her. Protect her because he loved her. Even when the love he had for her, growing out of the tender care of a boy who came to her, ruined from Shizuka's twisted mania, and nearly destroyed from her own Pureblood nature, had stubbornly grown.

Just like Zero.

"He's still in love with me. He never stopped. It's been tempered by life, and our choices. We were willing to destroy our feelings for breeding, for pride, for protecting the future of our races. This whole time, we thought we could destroy each other, when all we wanted was love. We are such idiots."

Sarah smiled to the ground. Compared to Yuuki and Zero, she was an older Vampire by far. But apparently even Kaname could be an idiot, when it came to matters of the heart.

Vampire nature would never change. Not the core of it. To try and do so when Kaname himself lived was futile. But the wish to understand humans made a new race of Vampires, built on a dream of co-existence.

Built from the blood shared between three selfish idiots that would self-destruct before hurting the one they loved the most.

"I wish you many happy travels. I understand that car sex is quite enjoyable."

Sarah bowed and left.

Yuuki wondered what the older Pureblood meant, before she felt Kaname's aura wrap around her and whisk her to the edge of the property.

Yuuki straightened her coat and gave Kaname a sweet look. "Yes, Kaname-nii-chan?"

Kaname repressed a shudder. He knew that meant that Yuuki was feeling 'frisky' as Zero called it. He could expect no mercy from his wife.

"The nobles got us a car for the trip back, as thanks for the thief. They tell us that she is quite satisfying." He gave a dark smile. Yes, the show that Zero had been excluded from while Yuuki and he saw to the children had been…entertaining.

His friends had done a fine job in selecting her tormentors. He was actually glad that even though Yuuki knew where he was, that she had declined. Watching Sarah scream under her six tormentors had been delicious. When he had killed the illusion of the sixth noble, she had lost her composure, before prostrating herself before him and breaking again.

Her inability to hold a grudge against him had pleased him. He returned the noble to her unhurt and told her that for her loyalty, she was to care for the children until Yuuki had birthed the next child.

Sarah bluntly told him that he was becoming soft. Kaname had reassured her that he wasn't. To prove it, he had numbed her pain receptors and hypnotized her.

She didn't know to what until the nobles started talking about animals. The shadows had converged, and the first animal, a horse, had mounted her. They continued playing shadow puppets, with the powers from the nobles' transfer and shadow abilities. Kaname had watched while Sarah gasped out a safe word.

No. Continue.

Kuran-sama never stopped being cruel. With two words, he had sealed her fate. He wasn't petty, or power-tripping. In fact, he was quite open with the fact that Sarah had displeased him. Instead, Sarah realized that Kuran-sama had become crueler to protect what he cared.

Well, wasn't that Vampire nature at its finest.

When they grew bored of animals, they started to use implements never meant for sex in the first place. Sarah had lost her voice after they put her into a shadow chair and wondered about what to do next. The shadow showed she was in a chair, but she was actually suspended in nothing, meaning both shadow and tangible objects were forced into her with the same reality.

Kaname had graced the six nobles with the toy and retired.

Sarah thanked him. A soft word, slipped from her mouth as the door shut. "Arigatou."

* * *

><p>Yuuki fiddled with the car, programming the engine with enough life and conscience to drive safely. She was wearing matching black lacy lingerie, with a simple velveteen dress and a black coat. Hair band, stockings, and shoes finished the outfit.<p>

Kaname wasn't wearing his coat. He stored it in the trunk, leaving only his black slacks and burgundy shirt. For some reason, he was also barefoot.

Zero hadn't noticed.

Yuuki put two and two together. She dropped her shoes in the trunk as well. Winking at Kaname to let him know that for now he was off the hook, she hopped into the driver's seat.

Zero sighed and climbed into the back seat. Kaname slid in beside him, the nobles bid them goodbye and they were gone.

The nobles smiled after they had left. "I'm glad that everything's settling down. Perhaps the co-existence will work after all."

"Yeah, poor Zero. He has two Purebloods to satisfy. He's must be really difficult to please." The nobles sighed. They were elated that Kuran-sama may be bringing a new Pureblood to the throne, a herald of the new race that was more tolerant of humans, with a vicious cruelty streak….but with the capacity to actually love as humans did.

They only hoped that his or her siblings would protect the new life. Part of why they were all gathered into Aunt Sarah's protection for the time.

* * *

><p>Zero moaned as Kaname delved a wet appendage into him. The smug Pureblood had Zero in his lap, shredding the jeans and button up shirt that Zero had chosen. He refused to let the Kurans dress him as some kind of doll.<p>

It was a war between Zero and the maids as to what clothes were allowed into his closet. Finally, the maid that liked to be fucked by dogs got Zero to compromise on business casual when going out.

Yuuki had gotten her a Dalmatian for her birthday.

Now, the clothes were in tatters. Well, not completely. Kaname had a kink for tying the dominating, arrogant Hunter up. The remains of his jeans were tied to his hands and then to the back of the co-pilot chair. Which Kaname had then used his power to flip down, stretching Zero out.

It was better than simply pinning Zero down with his powers, because when Zero got lose, Kaname would be paid back ten times.

When. Not if.

Yuuki moaned. The windows were tinted, even the front one. Then she left the driver's seat. Zero, who had clearly forgotten Yuuki's Pureblood power, was stunned by her move and left vulnerable for a few precious seconds.

That was all the time Kaname needed to flip the back seat down and retrieve the lube and modified vibrators. Now the wet appendage was pressing past the ring of muscle. Yuuki pouted over the lack of options. Just a few vibrators and a cock-ring.

Nothing really grabbed her attention that could be used in the confined dimensions of the car. She grabbed another scrap of denim and tied Zero's legs to the handles of the doors. Then she changed her mind and tied him to the hand holds for hangars above the door. That left Zero taught, suspended somewhat, and at their mercy.

Careful to not draw blood, for many a nasty Hunter spell had ended with the Kurans as the one tied and begging (hey, they weren't complaining. Zero was sexy when he was mad. Unless he worked them up and left them.) Kaname pressed the vibrator in.

Yuuki smirked.

"Remember when I learned how a cycler in the lab pulsed to form supernatant and pellet in a microfuge vial?"

Zero moaned.

Yuuki felt her smirk turn into a full-blown smile. The settings on the vibrator disappeared, and she controlled how strongly the vibrator teased her brother and husband.

It was only a matter of time before Kaname either joined Zero, or she did. Rarely did both Purebloods manage to check their natural behavior and work together for a whole session to bring Zero to the brink again and again.

Yuuki shrieked as the radio was turned on. So, Kaname was covering whatever happened regardless, eh?

It took very little for Yuuki to set a subroutine into the car to get them home safely. Then she brought the interior to life.

She felt Kaname-nii's hands on her hips just as she convinced the driver seat to bend over like the co-pilot chair. He Kaname found himself on the chair.

Yuuki shrieked again as the hands found her breasts. He had scratched them! Then a cooling sensation as they were laved and coddled, stroked into peaks and treated kindly. Yuuki gasped for breath.

Already, Kaname was winning. If this kept up, he would dominate the entire car ride back. Kaname worked on sharing control, but new 'situations' were played out until he was ready to share. After the initial time, he was easier to work with, or dominate with his consent.

Yuuki felt a slight brush against her mind, before it was gone.

"Yuuki, would you mind stripping?"

Ah, so Kaname had an idea. But rather than enforce it, he was offering. This was monumental. "Of course, dearest brother."

Yuuki stripped. Her coat came off after the left stocking. She left the right one on. Then the velveteen dress pooled onto the seat. Her bra was off next, no scratch in the material, but she had felt the power against her bare flesh.

Yuuki made a mental note to ask Kaname if he had a new power. Otherwise, Zero was already biding time to win over them both. She smiled seductively, remembering the Christmas she and Zero had teamed up against Kaname.

She made sure to 'innocently eat' candy canes until February fourteenth, when the males had rebelled against her. That was delightful. Thinking about how Kaname had groaned against the sticky red and white, Yuuki felt her lingerie become damp.

To distract Kaname from his near victory, she moved the vibrator in Zero.

"Ah-ha!"

That got Kaname's attention. Yuuki moved slowly, gyrating her hips against an inevitable command.

She would concede this win to Kaname.

Not.

Her brother let out an appreciative moan as he too was tied down; his legs were tied to the actual car itself. Yuuki was glad that the car made subtle changes to the inside, otherwise she couldn't accommodate for both of her husbands, and tying Kaname to the roof would be a little excessive the first time.

Yuuki fetched the other vibrator and settled into their bond. She then set the motion of the vibrator for her husband's and let the vibrators churn themselves.  
>She was so wet, and they had just started. Out of habit, she sank onto Zero first. She pulled the lingerie down far enough to sink around him.<p>

"Ah, Kaname, slow, or fast?"

"Slow, but let's see that PC muscle at work."

Yuuki nodded. Zero sobbed underneath her. He was different when it came to sex. He was actually very compatible with them, willing and willowy. But if he saw an opportunity, he would seize it.

Yuuki still shivered to think of the paddle with the holes drilled in it that Zero had spanked them both with. Kaname thought it was cute how Zero listened to their needs and was such a wonderful partner. He shivered whenever Zero suggested they take a shower together, and was grumpy if nothing happened.

Yuuki rode Zero for the next four hours, getting Kaname to climax three times as well. There were another four hours to go, as the road was winding and the pace slow.

She slide from him, selecting a water bottle for Zero to drink to re-hydrate.

Trading blood was too dangerous here on the road. After riding Kaname for the next two hours, Yuuki brought him to climax, and failed to notice Zero freeing himself from the bindings when she too orgasmed.

Zero slipped behind her. When she lifted herself completely off of Kaname for a neat trick she had picked up, she came down on two cocks in her vagina instead of one. That shock had been a nice change of pace.

Zero started talking dirty to her, and the power shifted to him. She was humping uncontrollably, driven by Zero's dirty words, and gentle hands on her back and stomach.

Kaname's restraint snapped, as Yuuki had ceased to bind him when Zero started talking, half an hour before they reached their manor.

He and Zero got into a match over who could make Yuuki blush hardest, held between them. What they could describe verbally doing to her and each other aroused her to cum four times without pause.

Unlike human orgasms that lasted from three seconds to fifteen seconds, Yuuki was gone from the world for eight minutes.

When she came back, Zero gave them both chaste kisses on the mouth and cleaned them up first. When the car came to a stop, both Purebloods stepped out and Kaname carried Zero inside wrapped in a blanket.

Yuuki was unrepentant over dinner about the vibrator trapped in Zero's rectum left on a low setting.

She refused to remove it until the morning. After all, she needed him good and ready to make their first biological child over the course of the next few months.

Zero smiled and pecked her cheek. "If that's so, you need to find a bigger vibrator."

A/N: Urk…..technically none of this was graphic, but if I should take it down….tell me! As for Yuuki's punishment, version two includes a sample. It wouldn't be sexual, cause she was saving that for Zero. Anyone gonna tell me what they thought? I know it's a departure from the usual line of thought, but….it was festering in my head!

Wow. Version two included a bit more than just tweaking….I added more plot.


End file.
